


Updog

by naths



Series: Incorrect quoets are their life [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Bad Jokes, Crack Fic, Fun, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Damian Wayne, Misunderstandings, Short One Shot, Updog-meme, Wayne Manor, brothers beeing dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naths/pseuds/naths
Summary: "Baby Bird, we both know there is something wrong with me. We don´t need to pretend there isn´t."Jason argued annoyed, Tim crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. Dick watched horrified as tears formed in the younger man's eyes.





	Updog

"No, Jay! There is nothing wrong with you!"  
Tim shouted and startled Dick, who sat in the library of Wayne Manor peacefully reading a Book.

He looked up when the Door to the library was pushed open, and a very upset looking Tim entered the room followed by Jason.

"Baby Bird, we both know there is something wrong with me. We don´t need to pretend there isn´t."  
Jason argued annoyed, Tim crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. Dick watched horrified as tears formed in the younger man's eyes.

"H-Hey guys,"  
Dick greeted his brothers cautiously,  
"What´s going on?"  
Both men turned their head´s in Dick´s direction on the couch,  
"Hey there, Dickie,"  
Jason greeted,

"Hi,"  
Tim says, and his voice sounded as if he would start crying any minuted. Dick sat up alarmed, and Jason also had noticed the change in Tim´s voice as he brought his arms around Tim´s waist to pull the shorter male against his chest and kiss his head.

"It´s okay, Baby Bird."  
"It´s not OKAY, Jason!"  
Tim spat wetly before he locked eyes with Dick, who swallowed at the intensity of Tim´s eyes.  
"Can you believe it! The doctors say Jay has updog and he tells me to chill about that!"

Alerts ring inside of Dick´s head as he confused and terrified looked from Tim to Jason and back to Tim before asking,  
"What is updog?"  
And in a second the tensing in Tim´s posture dropped, and an amused smile spread out on his face,

"Nothing much, what´s up with you?"  
he casually asks, no hint in his voice or face of the situation that had played before Dick´s eyes moments ago.  
Jason snickered behind Tim´s head at Dick´s overly irritated look on his face.

"What the actual heck?"  
the oldest men nearly shouted,  
"Did we got everything?"  
Jason asked Tim with a shit eating grin on his face,

"I hope!"  
Tim answeres gleefull as he wriggled himself out of his boyfriend's arms to go over to one of the Bookshelves to check on a hidden camera that had the perfect angle to film the room.

"Tim! Jason! What is going on?!"  
Dick demanded to know, crossing his arms over his chest, worried but getting slowly angry.  
"Sorry, Big Bird."  
Jason said, clapping his hand on his brother´s shoulder and squeezing it in apologie.

"We had a discussion with Damian over the updog meme, and the little Demon honestly defended your honour, and said quote: Even Grayson can´t be that dumb to fall for that,"  
he explained,  
"So we made a bet, and we won!"  
Tim chirped as he stepped back to his older brother and boyfriend with the little camera attached to his phone.

"Are you two serious?! You gave me a heart attack!"  
Dick shouted in disbelief.

**Author's Note:**

> holla everyone  
> this little piece was something that bugged me at work so I had to write it XD  
> and I know that this is a little shit but still...   
> maybe you enjoyed it, maybe it made you smile or laugh I can´t ask for more :)


End file.
